


Again

by BirdsHaveTeeth



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, F/M, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), I have No Excuse, Light Dom/sub, Lucio is loud, M/M, No specified pronouns, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, just take it you vultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsHaveTeeth/pseuds/BirdsHaveTeeth
Summary: “Again, do that again.” Is all you say, in the pleading voice of an angel.And by the devil, he wouldn’t have been able to not do just that, even if hewascrazy enough to refuse.i.e. the apprentice gives him the best head of his life.





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> **A/n: I... I have nothing to say for myself.**

Lucio’s hips stutter as they seemingly involuntarily buck into your grip, his cock weeping with pre-come and the skin around it swelled with want as it slid through your loose grasp. Your pink tongue drags up one of his thighs; a tease as always, but you’re quick to smooth the flat of that very same tongue up the side of his length not a moment after he starts pleading for it. 

Your forefinger traces the thick vein running down one side as you lavish the other with your attention, coating it in a layer of your own saliva as Lucio writhes beneath you.

Lucio lets out a fleeting breath of relief as your lips finally slip around the head of his cock, but his attitude changes—as well as the pitch of his voice—as your mouth swallows him down as far as he can go and he makes a strangled noise from the back of his throat.

His golden fingers inch timidly into your hair—unsure if he’s allowed to or not, and the last thing he wants is for you to stop and punish him now—cradling the back of your head. Not pushing, but he didn’t need to, because you started to drag him in and out of your mouth anyway. His head falls back onto the sheets and as his free hand grasps at them with a white-knuckled grip.

You settled a palm over his abdomen and marvel as the muscles in his stomach contract and flutter beneath your hand, his heavy pants starting to move it. He’s mumbling just under his breath, incoherently at first, but as you listen closely you can hear some of it. _“Deeper, please, deeper—ahh fuck—you’re s—ssss mhn—so good at this, hah…”_

You’re not at all surprised by the fact that he’s so talkative even during this, and you’d be one hell of a liar if you said you didn’t love it. You’ve always enjoyed knowing you’re pleasing your partners in the sheets, but constant verbal encouragement and praise? _Ohh, you could die happily tonight._

His stuttering breaths pick up speed even more as he approaches his peak, his bucking up to meet you as you continue the push and pull motion of your throat around his cock. He’s a bit louder now, but his voice is so breathless it only comes out as gasps and whispers, _“Oh—oh fuck I’m... I’m s-so close, so close- ah! ple-please—augh, hah—Oh, faster please, faster...!”_

His noises, although now muffled as he tosses a hand haphazardly over his mouth—embarrassed—easily block out all other background noise as you comply, sucking him harder and at a much faster pace. You swallow him down as far as you can reach, your nose nudging against his golden pubes as you slide down with every stroke of your skillful tongue. 

You reach up to wretch his hand away from his mouth, and he doesn’t resist this time, his obscene sounds bouncing off the walls in a symphony of his pleasure. He’s always vocal, and rarely ashamed of it, perhaps now that he’s at your mercy he’s just more self-conscious?

You also reach up with the hand that had previously been rubbing circles over the flesh of his thigh to cup and massage his balls, and his back almost arches off the bed, you have to hold down his hips to keep them from snapping towards your face.

“Oh, _Oh fuck_, I’m- I’m almost—ah—n-nearly there... just a bit more, plea-please—_Ah, ahh... Ohh, I’m—!_” His stomach convulses under your palm and his whole body tenses up as he spills himself into your awaiting mouth, groaning loudly as you suck him dry, before collapsing back down onto the damp sheets. 

You release his cock from your lips once you’re certain you’ve swallowed all he has to offer, and his still half-hard length smacks a tad noisily against his heaving stomach.

For a moment, you simply rest your reddened cheek against his thigh as he recovers, watching with wide eyes as he only twitches back to full hardness. _What’s got his stamina showing off so much tonight?_ You think with a cheeky smile as you trail one of your fingertips up the slick length of his cock once more, your tongue dragging over your top lip as he shivers under your touch.

As soon as he feels you fluttering kisses up the underside of him, Lucio is sitting up straight to stop you, insist that it’s his turn and complain about how you're not playing fair, but you only shove him back down, steeling him down by taking his cock back into your mouth. Any and all protests die on his lips as sounds of his ecstasy replace them and drown the room in the sounds of his pleasure.

He’s oversensitive from his previous orgasm, but he’s too far gone in delirious abandon to make an effort to stop you. Instead, his cold, metallic fingers tangle tightly in your hair and pull almost hard enough to be painful, and that’s when he starts to gently push down on the back of your head.

He’s watching you, and you know it. You flicker your half-lidded eyes up to lock with his own charcoal gaze and the sight of you looking up at him so innocently with his cock disappearing behind your lips sends him into another frenzy. “Y/N—Y—/N! Ohh, I’m coming—_I’m coming again—!”_

He’s speaking with wide eyes and an open mouth as if the revelation shocks him—releasing so quickly, but it feels so good that all coherent thought leaves him completely as a pitiful sounding whimper escapes his lips.

Your eyes marvel at his beauty as he arches again, all caution was thrown into the wind as he twists and squirms beneath you. He’s gorgeous.

Lucio has never come almost immediately after one orgasm, almost twice in a row like this, but he doesn’t want to know _why_, all he cares about is when he’ll be able to do it _again. _

Apparently, his beloved has the same idea, because as soon as you pop off of his cock you’re stroking him again in your hand with eager eyes and wet lips. Your pupils are blown so wide, he can barely see the thin ring of color around their circumference. You look like you’re in awe. His eyes roll as his hips snap upwards into the narrow tunnel your hand provides.

“Again, do that again.” Is all you say, in the pleading voice of an angel as your lips draw one of his balls between them and suck on tender flesh. And by the devil, he wouldn’t have been able to not do just that, even if he _was_ crazy enough to refuse.

. . .


End file.
